


Feel Her

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, One Shot, Pregnancy, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: NaruHina fic from 2013





	Feel Her

**Author's Note:**

> NaruHina fic from 2013

His fingers traced the swell of her stomach, whiskered cheek against pale skin as he furrowed his eyebrows, listening intensely

“I can’t hear anything” he groaned in annoyance

“Not hear, feel,” She giggled in response, her voice soft and playful

“I don’t feel anything either” He responded, but still, kept his focus up, just in case

“Just wait” she smiled

He rested his bare forehead against her skin as she gently ran slender fingers through his blonde hair, pushing the chucks of natural spikes from his face with a smile

Blue eyes grew wide in an instant, a smile broke out across his handsome face

“I felt her!” He exclaimed “Hinata, I can feel her!”

Hinata chuckled, her head hanging slightly “I know, I feel her too…”

Lilac eyes rested on him with admiration, knowing she could stay like that forever, looking down on him, as he rested his head against her stomach, wanting to feel closer to her unborn child, their child

“Naruto-kun…” she whispered

“Hmm?” He looked up again, grin still on his lips

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I wrote this years ago before the ending even happened so I got the gender of their first baby wrong, but I hope y'all still enjoyed it


End file.
